Scion of Gaia - A Senju Naruto story
by tushu4572
Summary: What if one of the Olympian Goddess was a parent of Naruto from 'Senju Naruto - The Rise of a Hero? This is one of the possible sequel. Immortal-Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Scion of Gaia – A Senju Naruto Story**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"… "–talking

'…'-thinking

"" **-Demon/Jutsu/Inner**

 **Naruto does not belong to me. Nor does Percy Jackson.**

 **This story is crossover between the anime series 'Naruto' and the book series 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians'. The character of Naruto in this story is strongly based upon the Naruto in my fanfiction 'Senju Naruto- The Rise of a Hero'. You can even call this fanfiction a sequel to the other, after I suggest some necessary changes in this prologue.**

 **In this story, Naruto is shown as an immortal and looks like a man in his early 30s (About the same age in 'Boruto: Naruto the Movie'). As both of my Naruto fanfiction progress, you will notice how Naruto acquired the skills and techniques he uses in this fanfiction.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **-0-**

 **Few millenniums before Percy Jackson**

Mount Olympus was in peril today.

In the largest palace among the city of palaces under the snow-capped peak of Mount Olympus, heated words were exchanged between the rulers of the mountain. The effect of their verbal battle was strong enough to send the nature in peril. Storm brew above the mountain with thunder loud enough to shake the city each time the lightning fell. The evergreen and bloomed gardens of olive trees and rosebushes surrounding the palace now wilting away with every curse uttered inside the palace.

"Why did you do this again, husband?" shouted Hera, the Queen of the Gods. Majestic and often solemn, she was a force to be reckoned with when angry. "Athena, Apollo, Artemis and now Heracles, a demi-god, I grow tired of your erotic escapades." She added.

The King of the Gods, Zeus, sat in his throne before his wife with a glass of wine in his hand as he tried to ignore her tantrums with a drunken look on his face. This had become a routine in his married life.

"This is not a big issue." He retaliated, his voice booming. "Is it not a good thing that I sired gods and heroes who make Mount Olympus stronger? And I am not the only one. Every other god have illegitimate children." He added, emptying the cup in his hand.

"The other gods do it because they see you do it. You are the master of this house. If you yourself won't restrain your libido, then who will?" asked Hera. "And don't you say 'every other god'! Do not accuse me of adultery!" said she annoyingly.

"Then who has stopped you to commit infidelity, woman? I have imposed no such rule upon you." Shouted Zeus, throwing his cup on the floor.

"By the Gods, marriage itself is that rule Zeus! I am the Goddess of Marriage and your wife. It is my duty to follow the laws of marriage that you openly ignore." Said Hera, pointing her finger at her husband. "Each child of mine is our legitimate offspring. They are not like the others which roam around in Olympus and prove your infidelity."

"And what good have those children of ours wrought? One keeps getting into meaningless fights while other looks uglier than the monsters in Tartarus." Retorted Zeus as another wine-filled glass appeared in his hand.

"Don't blame me for that, husband! They are your children as much as they are mine."

"Then the problem seems to be in YOU than in ME! Because MY children prove to be better than OUR children!" said Zeus. Hera took a step away from her husband after hearing those words.

"You do not m-mean that." Said Hera, her words faltering.

"It is because of the children you bore me that I go out of my house and have children. Perhaps, you should ignore the laws of marriage yourself and bear a child that puts a better image of you as a woman and a mother. Now go away, you annoy me." shouted Zeus. His words had shocked Hera. Her violet eyes burning with righteous fury, she turned and went to her private chambers.

 **Later at Night, Hera's chambers**

Hera paced around here chamber furiously as she remembered her husband's words. Ichor, the golden blood of gods, dripped from both her palms as she clenched her fists in anger, struggling for control.

"He commits the acts of adultery and blame it on me and my womanhood! I am the ideal of womanhood!" shouted Hera as she started to wreck her room.

 _THUMP!_

"He says I have a defect!"

 _THWAK!_

"And I should commit infidelity!"

 _THUMP!_

"And bear children outside the bond of my marriage!"

 _THWAK!_

" **Then why do you not do it?"**

Hera's hand holding another poor vase stopped midway as she heard that question. She looked around her room for the source of the voice but found none.

"Who said that? Who dared to enter my chambers?" asked Hera with authority.

" **I am here. Look behind you."**

Hera turned around to look at the one who entered her room without her permission but found herself looking at nothing but herself in a mirror.

"Who are you?"

" **I am you but smarter."** said Hera's image in the mirror. **"Why don't you go behind our husband's back and bear a child not belonging to him? He does that all the time."**

"It would be inappropriate. I am Goddess of Marriage and Women. If I perform acts of infidelity, then the laws of marriage would be meaningless." Replied Hera.

" **Our husband is the King of Gods. He does even uphold our marriage properly. Even the other gods are blindly following his example. I would say it is a clear disrespect to us."** Replied Hera's image.

"What do you mean?" asked Hera.

" **I mean that even though we are the Queen of the Gods and presides over marriage, most of the gods here ignore the laws of the marriage and commit adultery following Zeus's lead. They ignore our status as the Goddess of Marriage."** Said Hera's image wickedly. **"Zeus even blamed our womanhood for his acts. He even made most of his illegitimate children into Olympians. Who is to say that one day, he might even replace us as the wife and the Queen of the Gods?"**

"You are right." Said Hera, as her jealousy slowly aroused by her wicked image. "What do you suggest we should do?"

" **Look for a man far away in east, who's qualities and spirit resemble those of our husband but is of unwavering loyalty to those he loves, and bear his child. That way, the child will remain out of Zeus's reach and will be strong, powerful and your ace when the time will be against you."** Answered Hera's image.

"But that would be adultery." Replied Hera, shaking her head. "What if Zeus finds out?"

" **Then we can tell him that he permitted us himself. Did you not hear him earlier? Or better, leave a clone of yourself in Olympus as it can take your place while you are away from Olympus. No one can find us out then. It is a well wrought plan."** Answered the image, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, we can do that. Nobody will come to know." Said Hera, as she paced around the room. "I am the firstborn of Rhea and Kronos. I will not tolerate the other gods walking over me."

Stopping in the middle of the room, Hera summoned a pile of clay and started molding it into her splitting image. Once satisfied, she swiped the ichor which flowed from her palm earlier onto her clay model which began to glow with a golden light. Once that died down, a live clone of Hera stood naked before the real one.

"Stay here and take my place in the palace till I return. Do not let anyone know that I am not present at Olympus, especially Zeus." Commanded Hera to the clone, who nodded. Satisfied with the result, Hera walked to the window of her room where she transformed herself into a peacock and flew away.

 **-0-**

 **10 years later, Elemental Nations**

'By the Gods, it has been longer than a decade since I left Mount Olympus. Is there no man worthy for me to have his child?' thought Hera as she walked through a thick forest. She started traveling East after she left the palace atop Mount Olympus. As Zeus tend to focus more towards the West, he and other gods usually ignore the civilizations of the East. Crossing mountains, plateaus, rivers, countries, Hera kept on moving in search of a worthy human but found none. As she reached the coast at Far East, she decided to cross it to check what lies beyond. And to her surprise, she reached a huge landmass which was filled some strange energy.

Thinking that her mission might come to success on that strange land, Hera decided to explore the landmass. Here and there she would sense air filled with violence and hatred. The atmosphere at the villages she stopped at would be tense, as if the villagers were waiting for their impeding doom. She concluded that the land has been hit by a war.

Not a stranger to war, she cautiously walked between the places. The language spoken around the land was strange but it wasn't hard for her learn. She was a Goddess after all. Here and there, men would follow her like a flock of sheep, entrapped by her beauty. But there was none that came close to what she was looking for.

"These canopy of this forest is so thick, one can easily get lost here." She mused. As she walked a little deeper in the forest, she started to hear the clanking of metals and shouts of men. 'A battlefield. I should check who is fighting.' Thought Hera, as she cautiously walked towards the source of sound.

She masked her presence and reached the end of the forest. In the rocky fields ahead of her, around fifty men wearing red uniform with brown jackets and headbands were fighting men with blue uniform with green jackets and headbands. There were strange symbols drawn on the headwear of both the teams.

"The men in blue uniform are clearly outnumbered. There is barely more than a dozen left in the clearing." Mused Hera as she keenly watched the battle ahead, which was clearly strange to her. Apart from the swords and fists, the fighters used strange knife-like weapons and star-shaped weapons. Then somewhere in the fight, one of the red uniformed man summoned the strange energy she felt and created a dragon made of earth.

"What is this energy? And how is a human able to use this energy?" she murmured as she watched the earth dragon bury few of the blue team in the ground. That reduced their count to four.

Those four hid themselves in a trench as one of the bigger red team man gathered that energy in his hand and punched a huge rock in the middle of the clearing. It broke the rock into smaller rocks and shrapnel which pelted on the blue team like a rock shower. They were almost defeated when Hera saw golden haired man wearing the same uniform as the blue team came to their rescue.

"You finally came, Minato." Said one of the blue team to the golden haired man.

"What's the situation, Mimura?" asked Minato.

"I'd say there are about fifty of the rock shinobi. Compared to that, there are just four of us left alive." Replied Mimura. Hera eavesdropped their conversation to learn more about these strange men.

'Shinobi? That means ninja. So the warriors of these lands are called shinobi and they know how to use the strange energy of this land.' Mused Hera as she further heard their conversation.

Minato nodded as he unrolled strange scrolls he took out of his backpack. Hera saw him make some hand gesture and the scribblings on the scrolls were replaced by some short knives after a puff of smoke. Those knives looked almost same as the other short knives littered in the field.

"Everyone," spoke Minato with determination, "please direct these kunai knives towards the enemy all at once. I will do the rest."

"Minato, that's crazy!" said one of the blue team shinobi. "Not even you could do that."

"Shut up and do as he says!" ordered Mimura to his men. "We are about to see the Yellow Flash of the Leaf in battle. It will happen in a flash. Do not miss it."

'Yellow Flash of the Leaf. What a strange moniker.' thought Hera. She saw the blue shinobi pick up the knives and threw them at the red team's side. No knife even scratched any of the rock shinobi as they easily dodged each knife.

'That did not look useful at all. What's the purpose of throwing knives if they don't even hit the target?' Pondered Hera, not looking impressed. As she was about to turn around and walk away, Minato disappeared from where he was standing with a yellow flash.

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)"**

"He is as fast as my husband." Murmured Hera as she looked into the battle. As she was used to her husband's dramatics, her eyes could follow the movements of Minato. He would appear at wherever his special knife had fallen and would quickly kill the rock shinobi around it. Some had broken neck, some had their neck pierced by the knife he had in his hand, while the others would be hit by the blue ball of energy which would grind in their torso.

" **Rasengan (Spiralling Ball)"**

In less than half a minute, all the fifty shinobi of rock lay dead on the ground.

Hera was mesmerised by the skills and display that Minato had put up. Quick as a lightning and turned the tide of war single-handedly. He had the qualities which strongly resembled Zeus. The skills she had been looking for so long.

" **What are you waiting for Hera?"** Spoke Hera's inner voice. **"Your search is now over. I would say that this is the man you were looking for. Now go on and complete your mission."**

Hera nodded to herself as she took off after the blonde shinobi who left the clearing along with his comrades.

 **-0-**

 **October 10, Five years later, Konohagakure no Sato**

The Fourth Hokage of Hidden Leaf, Senju Minato, paced left and right in the hospital corridor, as his girlfriend Hera gave birth to his child inside the operation room. A lot changed since she came into his life.

After she was taken in by Konoha as a civilian war refugee, the Third Shinobi War ended pretty quickly with Konoha emerging victorious. He was declared the Fourth Hokage and was made aware of his lineage. His ex-girlfriend, Uzumaki Kushina, lost interest in him after that. Saying that he didn't pay her any attention after the war.

Then he started dating Hera soon after that. Only good things have been happening to him and the village since then. Peaceful days had returned. Konoha progressed faster than any other major hidden village and was having economic boom. Lesser shinobi died during missions. Hera had become his good luck charm.

The only problem he had was she declined every proposal he had made to her for marriage. The relation was healthy and all but he just wanted to settle down with her. But she declined his every proposal saying 'Not now'.

Then at the beginning of that year, Hera told him that she was pregnant. And he was elated. He was going to become a father. He would often bring her gifts, came back home early and tried to do everything to keep her healthy and happy. But often he would find her looking listless when they talked or would frown when he talked about the baby.

He had talked about this to Tsunade, who mentioned them as mood swings that women often have while their bodies go through hormonal changes. But it didn't ease of his shinobi senses one bit.

Then Hera's pregnancy went way past her due date, about a month. Minato was getting very anxious about the childbirth when he was summoned by Hera that evening through **Hiraishin** who told him that her water broke. She was oddly calm the whole way as Minato took her to the hospital.

Now, Minato was pacing around as one his hand kept playing with the engagement ring which he was planning to give to Hera after his child was born. It had been half an hour since they Tsunade and the other nurses took Hera inside the operation room. Suddenly, the door opened and Tsunade walked out with a smile on his face.

"Tsunade! What happened? Is everything alright? How is Hera and my child?" asked Minato.

"Relax Minato, don't panic. Everything is alright. Hera and your son are in perfect condition. Congratulations, you are a father now." Reassured Tsunade. Minato sighed happily as he felt the tension leave his body. He was a father now. His family was fine.

"But," continued Tsunade, "this was the oddest delivery I have ever had. Hera was completely relaxed. No pain of contractions, no crying or screaming. Like she knew what she was doing. And the baby came in no time. Smiling instead of crying."

"Smiling?" laughed Minato. "That is pretty odd. Can I see them now?"

"Come with me." Said Tsunade as she and Minato walked inside the operation room. On the bed laid Hera in her hospital gown who was keenly looking at the bundle by her side. Minato's smile broadened as he looked at the face sticking out of the bundle. Bright blue eyes and golden hair just like his and the nose and the face of the shape resembled Hera's. But it was the broad, toothless smile on his son's face that attracted him the most.

"My son." Cooed Minato, "My Naruto." He then gently placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. Minato winced a little as his son caught one of his golden bangs in his fist.

"He is a strong one, isn't he?" asked Minato from Hera, who gently nodded as her eyes didn't leave Naruto's. Minato then noticed the tears falling from Hera's eyes.

"What is it, Hera?" asked Minato.

"Nothing." Replied Hera. "It is just that he is so beautiful, so…perfect. He is the most beautiful baby in the whole world." She added, as she traced her thumb slowly on Naruto's unblemished cheeks. Hera then held Naruto closer when she actually started crying.

Minato started to panic a little as he wasn't expecting her girlfriend to start crying at such a happy moment. Even Tsunade and the other nurses were confused and wondered what they should do. The Fourth Hokage took deep breaths as he tried to console Hera.

"Hera, is everything alright? What is the …?"

" **ROOOOAAAARRRRR!"**

The eyes of Minato and Tsunade widened at such a loud, animal cry. Minato was about to check the matter through the window when one of his personal guards, Shiranui Genma, **shunshin** in the room on his knee.

"Lord Fourth. It's an emergency. Nine-tails has attacked the village." Reported Genma, with a bit of panic.

"Kyuubi? That's impossible. Where is Kushina?" asked Minato as he surveyed out of the windows. With all nine tails whipping wildly, the demon fox was rampaging through the outer circle of the village.

"There are no sign of Kushina-san, Hokage-sama. Lord Third and a team of Jounin are trying to keep the fox at bay." Reported Genma. Minato nodded as he quickly analyzed the situation. Seeing Hera still holding Naruto and crying, he didn't want to leave them alone. But the safety of the village came first and he needed all the help at disposal.

"Alright. Genma, take Raidō and Iwashi from the guard platoon with you and back-up Lord Third." Ordered Minato before he turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade, take three squad of medic-nin and assist Sarutobi-sama." Both ninja accepted the orders from their leader and **shunshin** out of the room. Minato then turned to Hera who had calmed down a bit but the still holding Naruto close to herself.

"Hera, I have work to do. You stay here with Naruto. You both will be safe here. We will talk later." Said Minato, as kissed their foreheads before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Hera kept looking at her son's face even after Minato left with her longing eyes. She knew that her purpose of coming to Konoha was complete. Now she will be returning back to her heavenly palace leaving her infant son behind. All her previous children were gods which resided along with her in Olympus. But her youngest, who she felt had liberated her from the curses and taunts of her husband, would live on earth as a human. She was regretting that day when she had proposed the rule to not allow demigods to live on Mount Olympus.

Ignoring the sounds of fighting outside the window, as Hera slowly traced her baby's jawline to imprint his face forever in her memory, Naruto's eyes started to droop and his mouth started to do the suckling motion with lips and tongue. Smiling softly, Hera undid her gown from one side and started feeding her son for the last time before she went. Her tears started to roll out again and she slowly massaged her son's scalp.

"My youngest," spoke Hera, "This world is an amazing and beautiful place and you are born to make it more beautiful and more amazing. I have limited time left with you and it always seems lesser to me whenever I think about it. When I conceived you, I thought I had made a mistake. It hurt when I thought that I did this to heal my ego. I wanted to run away but I knew that it was not your mistake but mine. So I went ahead and carried you for 10 months.

"But now that I am holding you, it is the most beautiful feeling I have ever had. I do not want to leave you here but I think you will be safer here than with me. You have so much to see, so much to learn, so much to experience. And it hurts me deep that I will not be with you to share your experience.

"You are my son. You can do anything. You can change the world. Grow strong and smart. Make me and your father proud. Find a good woman to marry and stay loyal to those you love. Face your hardships with courage and determination. Keep smiling.

"Remember, I will always be proud of you. For me, you will always be my little baby. My youngest. My Naruto."

Hera slow got up from her bed with now-sleeping Naruto, whom she slowly laid in the baby crib. Her hospital gown morphed itself into her Greek dress. A gold and silver tiara also morphed on head. A light mist came from under her dress which spread through the whole village in no time, with a swipe of a hand. To humans, it didn't look or feel any different than normal mist.

Hera looked last time at her son with teary eyes before she steeled herself and jumped out of the window and flew away after transforming into a peacock.

'Now I know how mother felt when she gave us away to father.' Thought Hera as she disappeared in the horizon.

 **-0-**

"Let's go Naruto, your mom Kushina is waiting for you. Everything's going to be okay." Said Minato before he picked up Naruto from his crib and teleported to the battlefield for sealing using **Hiraishin**.

Mist was indeed a powerful thing, after all.

 **-0-**

 **Prologue Complete**

 **Please leave comments and reviews**


	2. Percy has a new Maths Teacher

**Scion of Gaia – A Senju Naruto Story**

 **Chapter 2 – Percy has a new Maths teacher**

"…"-talking

'…'-thinking

"" **-Demon/Jutsu/Inner**

 **Naruto does not belong to me. Nor does Percy Jackson.**

 **A/N: Many of the reviews about the Prologue asked me why Hera was called the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea instead of Hestia.**

 **Hera was the last child to be eaten by Kronos, fifth of her siblings, before he swallowed the Omphalos stone that Rhea gave him instead of Zeus. In the reverse fashion, she was the first child Kronos barfed out.**

 **I had heard that their ages reversed in that order which made her the eldest of her siblings. With her being the Queen of the Gods, I used this concept to boost her jealousy which would convince her to commit adultery. It works well with the storyline.**

 **-0-**

 **Year 2005, The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York**

Carla Denko paced nervously near the entrance of the museum as she waited for her special guest to arrive. Being a curator of the Museum for around half a decade, 30-year old Carla loved her job. Maintaining artwork, designing exhibits, conducting public tours of the museum, and conducting special research projects, all fell under Carla's supervision.

Her main interest was in studying the ancient history of the Eastern World. Recently, she and her curatorial team was asked to evaluate and authenticate the collections from the lost continent of Japan, which according to the Japanese myths was extended from the current islands of Japan to the islands of Hawaii, covering up half of the Pacific Ocean. Most of the deep sea divers, who spent their time exploring the Pacific found the remains of that land few years ago and archaeologists have been digging it up ever since.

The land was buried under the ocean when many natural disasters such as volcanic eruptions, tsunami and earthquakes took place one after the other millenniums ago and sunk most of the land.

The Japanese folklore named this event as 'Tenpenchii', which means 'Cataclysm'.

Surprisingly, most of the collections were in mint condition. Neither the weathering over time nor the cataclysm had any adverse effect over them. This showed how advanced that place was to create things so durable.

Out of all the 28 items collected, 25 of them were masks with weird expressions. The archaeologists who found them had told Carla that the masks carried some cursed power as one of the archeologist wore the 26th mask and it killed him horribly before it broke away.

Two of them were scrolls with ancient Japanese script written into them. Even with the help of professors of Japanese universities, they could not decipher the scrolls properly. They only figured out that one directed them to some library and the other directed them to seven swords because it was written with a big Japanese 'Kanji'.

All of this was found inside a small underwater cave the divers found, along with a stone tablet. It looked untouched because there was no coral deposited on it. It had something inscribed on the surface which was very hard for them to read and decipher.

All in all, it was a good collection but it wasn't big enough to be placed inside the museum, so the museum administration had decided to sell it through online bidding. The initial price was placed at US$ 10 million. The bidding got over when someone from Japan placed the bid of US$ 100 million right when it started.

Carla and her team were very excited when they found that their collection got sold at such a high price. Then they were informed that the buyer himself was coming to New York to inspect the collection on the next flight. She was asked to guide him and make a good impression on him.

Now it wasn't that she didn't guide tours in the past. But it was first time for her to give a tour to such a rich client. Plus, neither she nor the administration had any idea who he was except his name, Menma Shimura.

'Why am I so stressed?' thought Carla as she took deep breaths to slow down her heartbeat. 'This isn't the first time I did this. No need to worry. It will be a cakewalk.' Thought Carla as she checked her wristwatch.

"2pm. He should be here by now." She murmured. As she looked up to check the door again, she got a shock of her life as there was somebody standing barely a foot in front of her.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as she fell down on her ass, attracting the attention of the nearby patrons exploring the museum. The figure bent down a little as he extended his hand for help.

"Are you alright, Miss Carla?" asked the figure with an American accent. Carla looked up to properly see the person who snuck up on her.

He had spiky black hair which could easily fall in his mesmerising blue eyes if it wasn't for the white cloth wrapped around his forehead. Two locks of his hair, which were wrapped in bandages with some writings, framed either side of his face. Stern features, pronounced jawline with no fat, lightly tanned skin with a cross-shaped scar on the chin. All in all, Carla thought he had rugged good looks.

She nodded and took his hand to stand before she admired him with a blush as she wiped at her skirt. He was wearing a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves and boots, over which he wore a white kimono with six comma-like markings adorned around the high collar along with a black sash. He was also wearing a necklace with a greenish stone around his neck.

'He is so handsome. Six feet tall, broad shoulders and a well-toned body. He doesn't look more than 35 years old.' Mused Carla.

"I am 32 years old." Replied the patron.

'32 years old? That's only two years more than me. He looks like royalty. The Japanese clothing suits him well. Though he has Caucasian looks.' Thought Carla. Then she realised that the figure was speaking as she was thinking. Eyes widened, she whispered, "Did I say that out loud?"

The person in front of her just smiled at her, which made her heart skip a beat. Extending his hand towards her for a handshake, the patron formally introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Menma Shimura. It is nice to meet you, Miss Carla."

"How do you know my name?" asked Carla.

"Well, it is written on the nametag on your breast pocket." Replied Menma, not dropping his smile.

'Shit! I forgot I am wearing a nametag in nervousness. There goes my first expression.' Cursed Carla mentally as she shakily extended her hand which Menma firmly shook.

"H-hello." Responded Carla. "My name is Carla Denko. I will be guiding you around the museum today. Congratulations for your recent purchase."

"Thank you, Miss Carla." Said Menma. "Do not worry about your first expression. You are doing fine."

"H-how do you know I was thinking about that?" asked Carla, a little worried.

"I am good at reading faces." Replied Menma.

"Oh. I almost thought that you could read minds." Breathed out Carla in relief. Menma's smile widened a little, without her noticing.

"Can we start with the tour?" asked Menma. "I am tired from jetlag. My flight was delayed as the weather isn't good here in New York." He reasoned.

"Sure. But before we began, can you show me some ID for verification?" inquired Carla. Menma nodded as he took out his US passport from his sash, which she thought was an odd place to an important document.

"Oh! So you are a citizen of the US. I thought you were from Japan." Noticed Carla as she turned through the pages in the passport.

"I hold dual-citizenship." Replied Menma, "I came to the US to complete my doctorate in Medicine and Surgery at the Harvard University when I was a young man. Then I went back to Japan to continue my work there a few years ago."

"If you only began working a few years ago, then how are you so rich?" asked Carla. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"I have a rich and wealthy heritage." Declared Menma.

"Hmm. This looks alright. Please follow me, Mr Shimura." Said Carla as gave back the passport to Menma. She then led him through few sections of the museum, ranging from history of America to some half naked statues, to which Menma paid no mind.

"What made you interested in these collections?" asked Carla as they walked through the museum. "You bought them over 10 times the price right on the first bid. Our archeologists couldn't even decipher most of the extractions they found. The collections provided very little information about the lost continent."

"My parents once told me that my ancestors, who were warriors, came from the lost continent." Replied Menma. "Maybe, these collections can help me to get to know them better."

Nodding her head, Carla led them in front of a big door which had 'Archival' written on it, which she unlocked using a card key.

Inside the door was a huge warehouse filled with different artifacts arranged according to country, sea or ocean they were found in, alphabetically. Carla led them to the section 'P', which had a big sign hanging over it with the letter 'P'. The section was filled with wooden boxes of different sizes. (A/N: Imagine the warehouse shown in 'Indiana Jones' movies.)

"Box number P1566, P1567, P1568 and P1569 contains the collections you bought. We haven't sealed them for shipping, so you can have a look before we do that." Informed Carla, getting a nod from Menma.

"Also, how will you be making the payment?" asked Carla. Menma again dug up a cheque from his sash and gave it to her. She checked the details, which were correctly written in a very beautiful cursive English. As she was busy admiring his handwriting, Menma quickly looked for all the cameras in the warehouse and grew wooden boxes around each of them using **Wood Release** , blocking their view.

"You handwriting is very beautiful." Praised Carla.

"Thank you." Replied Menma. "Can I check the collections now, alone?"

"I cannot allow that, Mr. Shimura. I have to be there with you while you inspect the collections." Informed Carla in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I insist, Miss Carla." Said Menma. She saw that his eyes' irises turned red with three comma-like marks circling around the pupil on each eye. "I haven't seen them for so long. I have awaited this day. Please give me your card key and wait for me near the door. I will be there with you soon."

Carla now stood ramrod straight as she nodded, handed over the card key and the cheque and went away from section 'P'. Menma quickly found the boxes with the numbers Carla had mentioned using his Sharingan. After unlocking all the boxes, he then took out one big scroll from the seemingly endless pocket under his sash.

After unrolling the big scroll, which had a long series of empty storage seals inscribed on them, Menma then picked up each item from the boxes, analyzed them with his ocular power and then placed them on an empty storage seal. The scroll also had five filled seals with the kanji for 'tool' written on each of them.

"Genuine Uchiha stone tablet? Check."

"Genuine Jutsu Library scroll? Check."

"Genuine Seven swords of the Mist scroll? Check."

"26 Shinigami masks? Hmm, one is missing. Good thing it wasn't the original one. Check."

" **Sealing Technique: Multiple Seal"**

With a one-handed ram hand seal and puff of smoke, all the items disappeared and got stored inside the scroll. He again channeled his chakra without dropping the seal and called a different technique.

" **Earth Release: Rock Clone Technique"**

Menma spat out some mud which quickly transformed into his 28 copies. Each clone took up the empty places in the wooden boxes and transformed themselves into the respective collections.

" **Transformation Technique"**

Satisfied with the result, he quickly closed the boxes with the card key, rolled back the huge sealing scroll and hid it under his sash where it disappeared. Then, he **shunshin** back to Carla, who was standing near the entrance, just like he ordered her to.

In Carla's mind, they both had quickly inspected the collections and came out of the warehouse and were having a nice chat outside the doors.

"This ends our tour, Mr Shimura. We will ship you your collections once the monetary transaction is done. You will receive the details through e-mail." Said Carla.

"Thank you for the lovely tour, Miss Carla." said Menma with a charming smile. He extended his hand towards Carla and said, "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

She shook his hand with a smile of her own and said, "The pleasure is all mine." As Carla was busy looking at his face, Menma's other hand subtly attached the key card to the cuff of her hand.

Congratulating himself for the job well done, Menma allowed himself to be led by his tour guide towards the museum exit along the Fifth Avenue.

 **-0-**

On the roof at the entrance of the museum, a blond figure stood hidden from the view below. At a closer look, he didn't look much different from Menma. Except he had blonde hair and there was no scar on his chin. Also, he was wearing a black Italian 2-piece suit over a white shirt instead of the white Japanese attire Menma wore. A familiar necklace with the green stone was hanging between the open collar. Black comma-shaped marks were tattooed on his collarbone.

His forehead had a small bump with a closed cut in the middle, which was covered by a vertical vermillion stripe. A small, violet diamond-shaped mark was also visible on the forehead, just beneath the cut. Two horn like protrusions also extended from either side of his forehead.

In his right hand was a black Buddhist ringed staff called the 'Shakūjo', with six rings at one end of the staff.

'I wonder if a hurricane blows in today.' Thought the blonde, his eyes closed. 'The weather in the city has been really bad since Christmas.' As he was thinking, the figure of Menma flickered in front of him.

"Mission accomplished, Boss!" informed Menma.

"That's good." Nodded the blonde. "The cheque I wrote had a seal watermarked on it. It will self destruct before it is cashed. Did anyone see you using chakra?"

"No boss! I blocked the view of all the cameras before I stole the items. The tour guide saw the Sharingan but she has no memory of it."

"Perfect, you did well." Congratulated blonde, without opening his eyes. "Also, did you kill someone? I could smell the scent of decay around here."

"No boss. I didn't kill anyone. Surprisingly, I can smell it too. Along with the smell of horses, goats and sea." Informed Menma.

"Hmm, then it must be the weather I guess. Alright, you can dispel yourself. Our work here is done." Ordered the blonde. Menma nodded as went out in a puff of smoke.

The blonde's eyes opened a little, revealing a pair of golden eyes with a rippled pattern over the eyeballs, the Rinnegan. "The items I hid back home are with me now," He mused, "But the world now is incapable of harnessing chakra in an efficient way. They have created weapons to supplement the lack of chakra."

The blonde sighed as he talked further to himself, "I feel so alone nowadays. The old toad had prophesized that I will meet people like me in the future. I hope I don't have to wait for millenniums again."

He didn't wait for too long. As he was talking to himself, he sensed the familiar pull of someone using natural chakra from below the roof. Eyes narrowed, he teleported himself to the edge of the roof to witness the scene below.

On the front steps of the museum, during a squabble between few kids from an academy, a whip of water emerged from the fountain behind them and grabbed one kid, pulling her inside the fountain. Naruto smiled as he intently witnessed the scene unfold.

"Percy pushed me!" screamed the girl in the fountain. A woman came running towards her as she helped the girl out of water and made sure she was okay. Then that woman turned to face the brown haired boy, whom the girl called Percy, her expression sinister and foreboding.

"So that woman knows what happened." Analyzed the blonde, his eyes morphing into a 3-tomoe Sharingan. "She looks like their teacher although her face doesn't seem humane. And the boy definitely did that but he seems to have no idea about it. They don't have chakra coils either yet their energy feels like Senjutsu (Natural Energy)."

"Come with me." The woman told Percy.

"Wait!" yelped a boy siting beside Percy. "It was me. I pushed her."

"That boy doesn't feel human either. He has some strong Senjutsu-powered genjutsu on his legs. Whatever he is, its hidden by that genjutsu. Why is he taking the blame?" murmured the blonde.

"I don't think so." Said the teacher. She then turned towards Percy, looking like a predator eyeing her prey. "Now, honey." She barked.

The blonde saw Percy's friend cutting his eyes at a man in a wheelchair, who looked engrossed in the novel. As soon as Percy and his teacher disappeared inside the museum, the man in the wheelchair closed his book and quickly moved towards Percy's friend, whispering something in his ear. The blonde quickly interpreted that using Sharingan.

"Spread the Mist." The man in the wheelchair ordered before he turned towards the museum and followed Percy inside.

"That man also knows what happened. He has a similar genjutsu on his wheelchair to what that boy has on his legs. And what does this 'Mist' do?" murmured the blonde as he created a **shadow clone,** who followed the wheelchair guy after disappearing using the **camouflage technique**.

Percy's friend was preparing for the 'Mist' technique when he felt someone intruding his personal space without tingling his keen senses. Surprised, he looked up to see the identity of the person but instead made a mistake when he looked into red-eyes of the blonde intruder. The world around them suddenly got darker and redder.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde.

"G-grover." Replied Percy's friend, his reply forced. He felt as if he had to answer any question the blonde asks, truthfully.

"Well, Grover," asked the blonde, "Tell me everything."

-0-

Percy walked outside the Museum, his hands trembling due to the extraordinary experience he had inside. It had started to rain. He saw Grover sitting near the fountain and using a museum map like an umbrella. The fountain girl, Nancy Bobofit was standing with her group of ugly friends. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him.

"I hope Mr Senju whipped your butt." Said Nancy.

"Who is Mr Senju?" asked Percy, confused. He had no idea who this guy was.

"He is our Pre-algebra teacher, Percy." Replied Grover, sounding dodgy. "He chaperoned our trip to the museum along with Mr Brunner."

"Not funny" said Percy, "Where is Mrs. Dodds?"

"Who?" asked Grover, hiding his eyes from Percy.

Annoyed, Percy went to Mr Brunner, who was sitting on his wheelchair under a red umbrella, reading a book. "Mr Brunner?" called Percy.

"Ah, that would be my pen" said Mr Brunner, looking at Percy. "Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr Jackson." He added. Percy handed over the bronze colored pen in his hands back to Mr Brunner.

"Sir," asked Percy, "Where is Mrs. Dodds, The other chaperone?"

Mr Brunner frowned at the question and looked mildly concerned, "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. I don't think there is any Mrs. Dodds in the academy either. Are you feeling alright?"

-0-

At the end of the trip, students from the Yancy academy boarded the bus as they prepared to go back to the hostel.

'Are they all playing some tricks with me? They look at me like I am some psycho whenever I mention Mrs. Dodds's name. And who is this Mr Senju anyway?' thought Percy as he walked in line with Grover towards the academy bus.

At its entrance stood a tall, blonde man in a two-piece Italian suit who was taking the head count of all the students walking in the bus. He also had a white cloth wrapped around his forehead. As Percy and Grover neared him, he passed them a smile.

'Who is this man?' thought Percy, looking straight into the bright blue eyes of the blonde man.

"I am Naruto Senju, your Pre-algebra teacher. I am surprised you forgot, Percy." Replied Naruto as his smile widened a little. Percy's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as he hurriedly climbed the bus and sat on his seat. One question now hung on Percy's mind.

'Did I ask that question out loud?'

-0-

 **Chapter Complete**

 **Please leave comments and reviews**


End file.
